Pained Immortality
by Fate's Pride
Summary: AU: Percy was born in the age of heroes and gained immortality, Perzoe. This story idea and basic plot is owned by the Struggling Warrior and I have permission from him to do this. *ANGST and ADVENTURE*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I think I caught all my mistakes. Thanks for pointing them out, I seriously need some help. 03/10/12. **

**(A/N) Okay first off, this story concept and mainly the story don't belong to me. The original story belongs to **_**THE STRUGGLING WARRIOR **_**and his story's name is **_**A LEGEND'S CURSE**_**. I have the permission from him to write this and the second he feels this story might be too close to his own I will terminate it. Sorry but it is his original idea. So thanks again to Struggling warrior for allowing me to do the fic! Also I changed Percy's origin here, to fit my story a little better.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians; I don't even own the idea for the story.**

* * *

_The world had changed a lot over the years…_

At least that was so for Chiron. Chiron remembered the days when the only transportation there was, was a horse. He remembered the days when the only way to cure something was for a child of Apollo to give you the magic touch so to say. He remembered the days when metal was used for swords and arrows, not bullets and guns.

He remembered it all with varying emotions. Happiness at the joys of teaching; grief at the loss of so many, his wife included, not many remembered the wife of Chiron. Unfortunately Chiron did and missed her greatly; he felt joy at all the heroes he trained and how they all grew to lead prosperous lives; Theseus, Jason, Heracles, Achilles and him . . .

Chiron felt the unwanted yet always expected dread and sorrow in his heart remembering the death of each hero; the shipboard smashing against Jason's skull, Heracles's _accidental_ living funeral pyre, Achilles getting killed by a stray arrow… Then there was the one who would have gladly taken death, the hero who was unable to get what he wanted.

Percy Jackson.

That name brought with it memories of his past with the man. No, Chiron stopped himself, not wanting to think of his greatest student yet most broken child. He did indeed view them all as his children. Each and every demigod that passed through camp half-blood was viewed as an adoption by Chiron. That was why his heart constricted when thinking of Perseus or Percy as he wanted Chiron to call him before…everything.

So when three of his students, Ms Annabeth Chase, Ms Thalia Grace and Mr Theseus Jones; all walked into the modern day 'big house' Chiron definitely began worrying. He felt the incessant twinge of pain seeing Theseus, the young son of Poseidon named in honour of the first Theseus, but that wasn't what caused Chiron to feel pained.

The boy was a carbon copy of Percy. When Chiron had first caught the glance of him he'd thought he was seeing a de-aged Percy Jackson. He was even slightly following Percy's footsteps; doing all the impossible missions and pissing off gods. His first quest for the lightning bolt had been impressive and at thirteen at that!* Then almost five months after he has to travel to the Sea of Monsters to save the camp unknowingly freeing Thalia from the tree.

Percy may never have gotten the lightning bolt, mostly because back then no one was daft enough to steal it but he did venture the sea of monsters and when asked later on his reasons the boy had answered that it would be _fun_. Chiron stopped with that line of thought knowing exactly where it leads; instead focusing on the current predicament.

Grover; the friend of Theseus had reported that he'd found two children that he was sure were demigods. Chiron trusted the young satyr after all he found a child of Athena; a child of Hermes who now worked against Olympus; a child of Zeus and lastly but definitely not least a son of Poseidon. If Chiron couldn't trust the satyr he could at least trust the satyr's nose.

"Sir?" Annabeth asked patience wearing thin; it seemed Chiron was more into memory lane than usual "Is everything all right?"

Chiron looked at her from his little magic wheelchair and offered a small smile "Yes child, and I have quite the suspicion as to your being here." He stated.

Theseus yawned, this was boring, it wasn't that he disliked Chiron it was more that Annabeth and Chiron seemed ready to do their usual chatter. When you're a millennia old centaur who seriously has seen everything and you put a child of Athena next to him chances were that by morning they would still be talking about the civil war or whatever.

"Come on Annabeth, Fish face is getting sleepy" Thalia said smirking, stopping Annabeth from going into detective-mode as Theo called "And we don't want him missing beauty sleep do we?" Theo ground his teeth. He didn't have a lot of tolerance for mocking but whatever he had was now on over drive. She was just a girl; his mother had thought him to never hit a woman. After the whole Gabe affair that was a promise he was more than willing to make; unless said girl attacked first...

Chiron sensing a fight coming said "Annabeth, Theseus" Theseus winced as his real name was used; it was usually Theo "Why don't you go upstairs while I have a little talk with Thalia?"

Annabeth nodded, also clearly not wanting a fight between those two. Theo was in between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand he didn't want to go upstairs to the beyond freaky zombie that was the oracle; but on the other if Thalia went he'd have to listen to Chiron drone on about some book.

"Chiron why must you spoil the fun?" The irritating wine god Dionysus interrupted there chattering as he rose from the chair he'd been snoring on "They were just about to kill each other!" Theseus ground his teeth again, this Olympian was definitely not on his best friend list and the feeling was mutual.

"Let's just get this over with…" Theo mumbled; he seriously wanted some sleep. His mother Martha had asked him to stay in camp for the school year seeing as she was about to go on a book selling tour and couldn't watch over him. This resulted in him training for four hours which damn near made him fall asleep the first time he did it; then it was time for lunch were Theo basically gulped in glasses of water, gotta love that godly ability, then another two hour session before relaxing for a while. By the end of the day which was about this time Theo was ready to fall face first for some sleep.

"Since there's not going to be a death match" Dionysus said as he turned and walked to his room to go to sleep "I'm going to bed…"

When Theo saw Dionysus round the corner he muttered the very insult he'd called his teacher a year ago now "Old sot…"

Annabeth grabbed onto his arm and basically dragged Theo up the stairs while the daughter of Zeus paled facing Chiron as he began droning on about something. Theo didn't know whether he should laugh or pity her, one thing was for sure though he pitied himself…

* * *

Ten minutes later two shaken and pale faced demigods walked down the stairs, "That never stops being freaky…" Theo muttered feeling a little more than disturbed by what he saw.

Chiron eyed both with a calm and critical eye of a teacher, "What did you see?" He asked bluntly.

They both exchanged glances not sure if talking about it was the best choice. But then Annabeth sighed, she never could keep information from her mentor, "The spirit of Delphi showed us something, something pretty disturbing…"

"Explain"

"Well…" Annabeth for once a loss for words, "Um, let's see, first there was these two pale children and then it was showed us a battle of someone going head to head with a monster."

"Do you know who any of these people are?"

Here Annabeth paused "The two pale children must be who we retrieve and the other one…" She casted a glance in Theo's direction, "he…he…he looked like Theo but…older somehow."

Chiron frowned, could it be? No, Percy was probably in a different continent or even at sea; Chiron doubted the last one though, the old son of Poseidon didn't want to be near his father. But still, Chiron had to wonder…

Shaking the thoughts away Chiron asked "What did the oracle say?"

Annabeth looked at Theo who just gave her a tell-him-already expression and a wave of the hand in Chiron's direction.

Annabeth then recited:

* * *

_Three shall go to the castle on snow  
there to find the children time forgot  
a huntress to trust in fate's lot  
a lost hero to return home . . .**_

* * *

It could be talking of them both, Chiron was certain that something was going to happen, a huntress trusting in fate? A hero returning home? Children time forgot? This whole prophecy screamed fishy if you pardoned the bad pun.

Chiron had no way to help the demigods, he didn't have an idea of what was going on and so with a grim face he said "Remember children, prophecies can be seen in two ways, good luck to all three of you." With that all three departed, Theo going to sleep figuring he'd get his stuff packed in the morning; Thalia going to prepare and Annabeth pondering the prophecy.

Chiron watched them go; oh how he loathed doing this. Sending out children to fight battles most _men_ were incapable of handling, but what choice did he have because such was the will of the gods. Chiron wheeled himself to the nearest book case and took out a book. A book made in the late eighties and would probably nowadays go for about fifty thousand dollars and began reading it in an attempt to clear his head.

History held a lot of secrets and unfortunately it didn't like sharing…

* * *

**(A/N) Wow that just took me all night. Note the sarcasm. Okay, I know I have my other PJATO and HoO AU story but for two of my AR stories I've been having writers block so I've decided to start this story. To struggling warrior if you're reading this just tell me if you want it gone, I'd understand.**

* * *

***: Obviously this OC of mine did Percy's quest. When he was thirteen he got back the lightning bolt five months later the sea of Monsters happen. This plays out when he's fourteen.**

****: I'm probably not the best poet on earth…oh well I can live with that.**

* * *

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter

**Chapter 1: A conversation with a few gods . . .**

* * *

**(A/N) Hello people! Wow this story got more reviews than I thought it would! I'd like to thank each and everyone one for the reviews they seriously help me and drive me to write better thanks! I have a poll on my profile if you'd please vote it'd mean a lot to me! Also I would like some help with the story and am looking for Betas, if you're interested in helping please PM me. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO…Hades; I don't even own the awesome plot idea! It originally belongs to THE STRUGGLING WARRIOR.**

* * *

"_You're a monster!"_

"_Why do you get to live; and she had to die?!"_

"_I don't love you!"_

He woke with a gasp, sitting straight up in his tent. He looked around him at the rather small tent only the find the all too familiar darkness. It was both comforting and disconcerting. A comfort because there was no one around to witness his moment of weakness and disconcerting because these weren't the usual nightmares he experienced. These were the ones that in actuality happened.

It made all of it worse. Living so long had been bad enough but now he had to contend with nightmares that haunted him. He simply wanted to go back, to the time when everything was normal, of course that would mean going back in time . . . a very long time ago.

He shook his head, now was not the time to have flashbacks of a past that left you behind. Deciding that it would be better for some fresh air he stood up slightly crouching because of the tent's size. He opened it up and stepped out smelling the musky smells of the woods. The woods had been his home for the last few centuries.

He'd gotten tired of moving around every five or six years because people thought he was demon. The witch hunts had certainly made every person cautious but none were more cautious than he was. He'd seen the capacity of normal mortals, at one point in his existence he'd been one of them. Existence, not life, to him he'd left that part of his humanity back in the early times of his existence.

He'd seen not only the capacity of normal mortals; he'd seen the capacity of their brutality. He had experienced every evil the world had to offer and knew the lasting impressions they left behind. He moved towards the water of the creek near his small but humble campsite. Bending down he took slow lengthy gulps feeling the water energize him.

In his youth he would have been overjoyed by the power he now wielded, after all in his youth it had been a dream to him, immortality. Unfortunately he had been able to make that dream a reality. He viewed that dream now as being foolish. Immortality was more curse than blessing. He had the front row seat view at the destruction the world now was in.

In the youth of his existence he'd witnessed the wars; the evolution of it all. How everything went from swords to firearms, how the warriors went from wearing metal plates to bullet-proof vests. He'd viewed himself in his youth as civilized but time over time he'd watched the countless changes in each civilization and how each had at one point viewed them like he had. He pitied them, they knew nothing of how primitive and barbaric they were and how their opinions were.

He'd long since learned from that, learned just how barbaric humanity was, and learnt of his own barbarism back then. He now understood why the gods had distanced themselves from humanity. He had even isolated himself as well. The modern mortal had made a lot of advances in technology and had become stricter towards its fellow man. He'd rather avoid it all and go live in a dying wild.

Quenching his thirst, he stood up and made to go sit on one the logs he'd set up early in his stay. All this was done silently, over the centuries he'd been training still, remembering the words of his old teacher Chiron _"We can never stop learning…there is always more knowledge to those willing to seek it"_

It was one of Chiron's oldest saying and one that the man had followed to the letter. He'd broadened his horizons over every new civilization that came, learned their language, their culinary, their fighting styles and culture. Modern times had made this task a little harder but he managed to drive away attention with ease that could only be achieved with great practice.

Sitting there he thought back to his predicament. It had been years since he'd dreamt of them both. The one he lost and the one that left as he called them. They had caused him much sorrow over his life. He still felt the despair at the actions of the one that had left him.

He had noticed the subtle changes at least five years ago now. It was sometimes amazing how fast time flowed. Monsters had at first been like a plague following him everywhere as he went; but over time they had learnt that in order for them to survive they had to stay away from him. Lately though they had all been a little more daring…if you call trying to attack him in his sleep daring.

Still that behaviour in and of itself was strange. He had made it a point to stay as far away from the gods as possible, neither the gods nor he wanted to see each other. Not after what they'd done to one another. He could still feel the mark on his back and remember the burning he'd felt as it was made. Still he kept himself up to date with the world of the gods.

How could you not? The various storms around the continent seemingly random to normal humans who blamed nearly everything on the Apocalypse but if you were a specific person you could have easily worked out the cause of it all. Something big was happening; that the man knew for a fact. His dreams, the storms and abnormal monster activity meant something was on the verge of appearing, something he hoped vainly would never happen . . . a war of immortals.

He'd seen and participated in his fair share. Seen the devastation they caused everything and everybody. He had long since left everything behind but he felt that something was about to happen, something was about to drag him back…

The musky smell of the earth changed as a different odour enveloped his senses. It was a strange mixture of a sea breeze and a new book. The man looked up with a sigh "My day's been bad enough already; so ask what you want so I can reject it already."

Standing five metres away were two people. One was a man with black hair with sea green eyes, he looked like the carbon copy of the man sitting; while the other was a woman with blond hair and storm cloud grey eyes.

"Is it wrong to visit my son, Perseus?" The man asked in an innocent tone as the woman watched Perseus's movements with a cold and resentful indifference.

"When you haven't done so in over a thousand years than yes it is wrong to visit him." Perseus asked not even standing up to acknowledge them, they couldn't kill him and even if they could he would be more than welcome to accept death.

"It was against Zeus's decree to visit you…" He said softly.

Perseus nearly snorted, that was comical, and when had Poseidon ever care for what Zeus thought? "You know, this has been the first instance where you seem to be content to follow Zeus's ruling."

Poseidon had the decency to look at least a little ashamed, "You were banished, what was I to do?"

Perseus nodded "Of course, you've always cared about the views of others."

Here the grey eyed woman stepped in sending a small glare to Poseidon, "We are not here to settle past quarrels…"

Perseus raised an eyebrow "Really?" he said "Then why are you here? Because from what I know you hate the very ground my _loving_ father and I walk on."

"I have other matters beside you and Poseidon to settle." She said dismissively but the glint of hatred could still be seen. Once those eyes only showed sentiment and compassion towards Perseus, but after what happened to…her, everything changed.

"Then tell me Athena what possibly could you be doing here?" All this was said from Perseus who stayed seated on the logs. His words may have been strong but the tone had been a cold monotone.

"We need your help…"

Perseus finally looked at both of them, "And for what possible reason would I help you two?"

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably under Perseus's gaze knowing the boy hadn't forgiven him at all for everything that he'd done and all the things he wasn't allowed to do "Zeus thought it would be more likely that you would help us."

This caught Percy's attention "So" he said suspiciously "Zeus, you and Athena all want my assistance?"

Athena frowned, had Perseus changed so much over the years? She barely recognized this person from the warrior she saved in Athens "It may seem unorthodox but we have children that will soon step into danger they have no knowledge of." She said before asking him something "May we take a seat?"

Perseus didn't want them sitting in his home, he didn't want them in his life yet here they were intruding on both "You will anyway."

They both took that as a yes and sat down on the logs as far from each other as possible, "Will you help?" They asked in unison before glaring each other.

"You've left me to my own devices for millennia" Perseus said frowning "What danger could there possibly be that would demand my presence now?"

Both Poseidon and Athena looked towards each other "There has been a prophecy" Poseidon said taking the initiative "One of the big three's children-"

"I know of the prophecy" Perseus said not wanting to listen to Poseidon drone on "I was made aware through others…" Poseidon sent another glance towards Athena each wondering who would tell the son of Poseidon of the prophecy, "And no, it wasn't through the means you think…I have some companions who still speak to me when in my own lonesome company."

"And who would that be?" Athena asked, wanting knowledge on a possible traitor.

Perseus shrugged and said simply "The last time we spoke was two years ago; she does have godly duties to attend to after all."

Athena was still slightly suspicious of the man but nonetheless she let Poseidon continue with his explanation "Zeus and my child, your brother, are going on a quest" he said before taking a deep breath "But they don't know the jeopardy they are in."

Perseus stood up and walked around, his legs had become stiff from just sitting; "So, demigods go on quest all the time, what does it matter to me?" he asked and Poseidon sighed knowing he would say that "Also" he turned to Athena "I have yet to know what you are doing here?"

Athena looked at him squarely "my daughter is…fond of the Son of Poseidon and is friends with the daughter of Zeus."

This time Perseus did manage a dry chuckle "A daughter of Athena and a Son of Poseidon? That is very strange."

Athena retorted "That didn't stop you from caring for my daughter."

Instantly Perseus changed into his cold emotionless face when talking of her. "That was most likely different." Perseus had had enough, he moved to go back to his tent and try and get some sleep without plaguing dreams; but was stopped by Athena.

"She looks just like her." Athena said in desperation as she saw the Son of Poseidon walk away.

Perseus had frozen on the spot. Memories of a better time overflowing him, he bent his head down slightly "Why?" he asked softly "Why bring her into this?"

Athena had the decency to look down. Poseidon was observing this all silently while Athena answered with just as small a voice as Perseus's "It would be the only way to get you to do what we ask."

Percy looked at her with eyes of sorrow, "And what is it that you really ask?" He said with a square jaw "Know this, I will not fight a war for you. I've fought enough . . . killed enough."

Athena nodded slightly "So you will help?" she asked.

Perseus looked down onto the ground in thought, why help them? They had all abandoned him in his time of need, while when they needed him he'd never wavered in his duty as a friend, "Why not send the hunters, they could surely help?" he asked in a hope that he could be kept away.

"They are being sent." Poseidon said finally giving Athena time to think "All of them."

Percy paused again "And you still want my help?"

"They aren't enough" Poseidon said "there is a trap that Artemis wasn't made aware of in time"

Perseus gulped "So, she will be there."

Poseidon knew just who Perseus was talking about, he just didn't know how his son would react to knowing she would be there. He sighed and said "Yes, yes she will…"

They couldn't be doing this, they were manipulating him. If what Poseidon and Athena said was true then she and the hunters would be slaughtered along with the demigods. Then there was the fact that there was a daughter of Athena there. He knew that Lana would have asked him to help, he was backed up in a corner and he knew it. "This will be the only help I give you" he warned "After this you leave me alone."

Both went wide eyed, they hadn't expected him to accept. They both quickly nodded, at least their children would have a better chance at being safe. They both had lived aeons and knew the loss of those that you love, the worst part was knowing that your child might die and not being able to do anything about it. "Thank you."

Perseus closed his eyes, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. "Don't thank me yet…where am I to meet them?"

Athena waved that off and flexed her hand, all of a sudden there was a paper with coordinates. "This is where you will find them" She said and gave it to Perseus "Look after my daughter…please." Perseus nodded and she moved to go. There was a brief flash of light where Percy closed his eyes and Athena was gone. *

Poseidon wanted to talk more with his son, wanted to apologize and say he'd made a mistake but favored to stay silent not wanting to anger Perseus and make him reject in his anger. Before flashing away Poseidon said "I hope you find happiness son." Then he was gone.

When Poseidon was gone Perseus muttered "So do I."

Perseus looked at the note with the location in his hands **, hoping that doing this wouldn't be a mistake. He went to sit again and as he sat down he crumpled the paper and threw it away. He'd already memorized the location. He sat there arms resting on his knees, thinking over just what kind of trouble he might be getting in before standing up and getting ready for the long trip. When he was done packing Perseus moved towards the edge of his campsite and turned back to look at the place that had been his home for so long.

He'd left more houses than he'd liked to count and this was no different. He moved a little further into the darkness and after a short walk came up to his mode of transportation. It was a bike that was modeled after any Suzuki or Kawasaki bike but was sea green and had a grey undertone to it. Perseus kicked of the stand put in the ignition key and revved the engine. He then disappeared into the cold night air . . .

* * *

**(A/N) Well there you go Chapter 1 is up! Who is Lana? What danger waits for the demigods? Who is the girl that keeps getting mentioned with the hunters? (You can probably guess who this is.) What mark is Percy talking about? You might find out a little more in the next chapter…**

* * *

***: Percy can't die but he can still get blinded from looking at immortal forms.**

****: I really don't know the location of the castle and somebody actually lent my Titan's curse book so I can't check.**

* * *

**So please READ AND REVIEW! And remember to please vote on the poll you can find on my profile! Thunderer out!**


	3. Origin I: Familial depression

**ORIGIN I: Familial Depression  
**

**(A/N) Okay starting off, I've found a Beta. I'd really like to thank Anonemuss14 for helping me with the story. I'm still new and very busy with school just starting *grimace*, so my work is probably going to be slower. Once again, thanks a lot to Anonemuss14. Warning: for those who love Sally, you might hate me at the end of the chapter. There'll minor language in this chapter also a bight of graphic violence might be displayed but nothing that will kill you****.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO, or HoO. I haven't even read MoA, but I've been hearing something about Percy and Tartarus?**_

_**(2000 B.C)***_

* * *

The beginnings of most people's lives are never told. Not to friends or to loved ones. It is our most vulnerable times, the times we had to depend on others for survival. We as human beings were always a race that strived for success through our own means. That doesn't mean we won't take help when offered; sometimes you were offered little choice in the matter, sometimes you were so lost and helpless that the only way to find peace was to have the help of someone . . . anyone.

This was the problem for the mother of Perseus, Salina. She often told people to call her Sally. Sally was a woman of honour, of woman with hope burning in her so bright it came at odds with Apollo's sun chariot. She was also a woman that life had scorned beyond belief.

At her youth she was forced out of her home in Athens because her parents were murdered by Minos's legions. She moved to the country in fear of suffering the same fate. At this time she was only sixteen. She was soon to be wed as was custom in Greece, but of course all those things were squandered by the actions of soldiers wanting something they couldn't have.

At this time, Minos was a tyrant. He took money from peasants and warriors alike. Most hated him for that, money was in such sort supply and this man was so adept at taking all theirs. They had so little choice. Whenever there was an uprising Minos would just kill everyone. He could do it; he had the soldiers, funds and weaponry. While the rebelling people were just old farmers who grew weary of lost money.

So the girl fled from Athens and made home in a nearby fishing village. An old family had then took her in and raised her as their child. Through all this she never wed and soon she came to be twenty years of age. The flame of hope in her never dwindled, in fact with each day and each challenge she had to face it grew brighter, stronger.

Then came, Poseidon…

It had been the happiest time in the twenty year olds life. Poseidon spent a year courting her and soon love grew. She knew exactly who this person was, how could she not? Sally had always been as smart as any educated man; her father had taught her a lot before his untimely demise. There were so little schools for woman, so little place to learn yet Sally did. Her father didn't want a daughter who could only do cooking and cleaning.

The signs were always there. When they went on fishing trips she could see it all. She saw the way he resembled the ocean, how whenever the sea was always a calm and tranquil blue whenever they were there but when others went the sea turned back into the unpredictable; she saw the love he had for marine life; how he seemed so immensely strong and fit when near the sea.

Yet still she loved him and when she finally introduced him to her chambers her love for him intensified. Yet what she didn't know was that know that he'd given her a child, Poseidon could never be with her. Yet he tried, asking her to join him in the ocean, when she refused he left with a sorrow filled heart. Out of all the gods; Poseidon was cursed with the emotional attachment he always felt to those he courted.

He hated leaving Sally and their child but what could he do more? Sally was hopeful and headstrong, two things that prevented him from taking her into the sea. There was a reason why Poseidon sired so few children; he couldn't bear witnessing their horrific lives. Of course, he was still attracted to the mortal women. He could still remember each woman he'd courted and every bloodline he'd created.

From there Sally's life grew worse. She worked as a potter and crafter. The town's people became aware of her pregnancy and so did her adoptive parents. While her adoptive parents helped and cared for her the people of the town ridiculed and despised her, she had often been called a whore and while others were walking past they would always 'Accidently' push her. Also amazingly when she'd buy the same stuff a previous buyer would get, she would magically have to pay twice as much.

All this social torture went on for several years yet still Sally survived and endured. She'd named her son Perseus in honour of the greatest hero this world had known**. She had vowed to herself to teach him to be a gentleman, to be the hero who would fight for honour and love not glory and credit. When Perseus was eight he'd experienced the first tragedy in his very long life.

The old couple who had taken in Sally died in their sleep. At the time Perseus couldn't really understand. Who would do such a thing to such good people? These people had cared for his mother when no one else would; they'd taken him and treated him as if he was their own grandchild. He didn't know who to blame, Morpheus? Hypnos? Thanatos?

When you're young people always think that you would forget, think that you wouldn't remember the only two people who would care for the woman who raises you. Perseus remembered everything. Even now at the young age of thirteen, Perseus had always had an image of his adopted 'grandparents' forever in his mind.

Perseus had learnt when he was twelve, that he had an affinity to the sea. Whenever he was near it, the water called to him. Whenever he swam in the water of the Aegean shore he felt refreshed. Whenever his mother was bullied and she needed something to keep her together, they would both go down to the shoreline and just watch the sea, Perseus in contentment and his mother looking at the sea with memories of the past swirling in her mind. ***

Perseus never knew his father; people in the village didn't know too so they made assumptions and soon the rumours had flown throughout the small fisherman's village. Perseus had heard kids bad-mouth his mother on numerous occasions; it had landed him in a lot of fights. He was always blamed for it and so the rumours of Salina's 'bad egg' spread.

Along with the rumours came even more fights with kids, each thinking that he was just some punk who needed to be thought a lesson. Soon Perseus grew more fighting experience, learning from his mistakes in past fights. He knew that he was far from great but he was good enough to defend himself. It was a classic case. He was being hassled to fight, kids insulted his mother, adults acted none-the-wiser, they would attack and he would fight back.

It happened constantly and soon what little friends Perseus had disappeared on him, choosing to stand with those fighting him and not with him. Yet Perseus didn't mind, it was their choice, their life, their choice to succumb to peer pressure. He honestly didn't care, he had his mother and for now that was all he needed in life . . .

Sally knew all too well what happened, yet what could she do but appeal to their parents? Each time they accused Perseus of bullying _their_ child. None would listen and she was constantly ignored for being the village whore. They both had demons in the town, Perseus with the children and Sally with the villagers. Yet mother and son never yielded, they stood tall and defended each other's honour. Mother and son grew stronger with each taunt, each insult, each punch and each battle of will.

When Percy was thirteen he began fishing. It was an attempt to get away from those taunting remarks, those insulting brats, and those spiteful children; and just relax. That was something he didn't get to do much. Relax. At his young age he would go working in the markets, his mother had needed him to help with an income. They weren't rich but most months they barely got through.

Taxes were rising, that wasn't new. Minos always wanted more, as did most kings these days. The man was as greedy as he was ruthless and each person who didn't pay him what they 'owed' was made an example of. The troubles of Greece were something Perseus often contemplated. Usually in his own lonesome company he would wonder; _'Why do the gods not care? Why do they leave us to slaughter each other like animals? Why should we honour tem when they've done so little for humanity?'_

It would always cause his anger to flare. Sitting in the small fishing boat in the sea, he was contemplating just those thoughts. He could see the shore line at least mile away, even though it was a blurring image. Turning away from the view, Perseus looked down at his catch. There lying dead on the deck were at least twelve fish.

The boat he was currently on was nothing special, it was small and there was only two other people on it. They were the people he usually came with. They would all rent a boat with collected fees. It was cheaper on each that way. They all had the arrangement that what you caught was yours. The one was long wiry and muscular, his name was Dasios. The other looked like he was carved out of marble, he was ripped and wasn't afraid to show just how strong he could be, Perseus had once seen him lift two women and both had been heavier than the man, his name was Marcos.

They both new of Perseus's reputation and his mother's as well, they didn't care. They both had grown up in the same home and they were half-brothers actually. They had been raised to judge someone on personal interaction and not rumours, it wasn't that these people were friends. Perseus didn't really see much point in friends, he had never had many friends and it was something that never bothered him. He had his mother though and for now that was more than enough.

Marcos shook his abnormally muscled neck in disbelieve, "How do you do it?" he asked and even his voice sounded like you would expect, strong and deep.

"I don't know," Perseus said as they made for harbour, "I just like being in the water." ****

It was a common answer but still a vague one. "_'Just like being in the water…'_" Dasios muttered as he saw the pile of fish that Perseus had caught "I like being in the water too kid but I don't get catches like that.

"I guess I'm special then…"

They reached the harbour quickly and said their farewells even faster. It was nothing personal, that Perseus knew; it was just that they all had other things to do. On the road to his home Perseus spotted the sun, Apollo was just setting down as night began and Artemis would take over for her brother. He walked the all too familiar path to the family farm carrying the sack with fish on his shoulder.

The old couple had left their home to Sally and now Perseus was the resident farmer, meaning any hard work would be done by him as his mother did anything light. Perseus didn't mind, he always loved helping his mother.

He contemplated his messed up life as he walked down the dirt road to the home. He didn't even really notice when three kids who were travelling down the deserted road decided to jump him. It was always the same…

First came the taunting and jeering, the mocking and the swearing. Then came the intimidating step forward, and then a fist fight would start.

The circumstances and locations always changed but the routine stayed. "Hey you!" the one that stood in the centre of trio yelled, he had on the usual rags of a farmer's boy, he was muscularly built but so were his friends. "You the ass who thinks he's better than everyone else, right?"

Percy kept his composure; he rolled his shoulders adjusting the slight hindrance the weight of the fishes gave. He held his face stoic as he moved on homeward, his good mood close to disappearing.

He moved five steps before when grabbed his shoulder, it was the one to the right of the trio "Hey asshole, you gonna answer my friend?"

Why did they want this? Why did they want to live life each day with a new fight? Did their parents not love them enough? Or was it too much? Perseus had often wondered why these people cared. Wondered why in the name of Zeus, they wanted to fight him? He hadn't done anything to them. He barely knew them.

"What?" the one on the left said with a half-smile half-smirk, and Perseus just knew, whatever came next would be the blow that would fuel his already rising indignation and anger; "Your bitch for a mother told you not to talk?"

Percy could feel it. It was something from deep inside, a primal instinct to hurt, to cause the most damage possible to the person who said it. He felt his heart hammer in his chest, his breathing grew slightly laboured as he fought to restrain himself, adrenaline coursed his veins as he watched them smiling like the arrogant brats they were.

There was a few seconds of audible silence where the trio and Percy just stared at each other, them in arrogance and giddiness because like shark they'd sniffed a blood bath. The only problem was that it wasn't Percy who would be the provider of said blood . . .

**~THUMP~**

The sack in Perseus's hands fell to the ground. The trio had expected they would have the advantage with numbers and on most occasions they would be correct, but Percy had fought other children with even bigger friends.

He moved with a speed unheard of, the trio barely registered his movements at first. He made a right cross that connected to the one from the lefts jaw; we'll call him number 1. He then without breaking stride Spartan kicked the one in the middle now named number 2. As both former opponents fell the one from the right, now named aptly number 3; saw an opening and delivered a brutal right to Percy's jaw.

Stumbling back Percy shook his head and spat out the blood that had come in mouth. 3 had gone to help his two friends who had gotten their asses handed to them, so now they were back where they had begun, staring at each, daring the other to make a move. Then 3 attacked but what led to his downfall was that his friends wouldn't attack with him. They had both felt the brutal hits, and when they'd seen that Percy had been hurt by 3 they left him, figuring 3 would make easy work of him.

Such loyalty these days…

3 came in with a heavy right cross aimed at Percy's jaw. Perseus saw it coming from a mile away and neatly blocked it as he grabbed the arm and locked the bicep and forearm into his own arm. Now both were staring straight at each other from ten centimetres away, Perseus having locked the arm in and the other squirming in growing panic as his arm was locked in place and he couldn't move away.

So then 3 began throwing punches with his left, although weaker it sure as Hades hurt Percy. Percy used his slight weight advantage and pulled both of them upwards. He heard the distinct pop of a shoulder going out of place and then the bellow from the one who had received such a cruel treatment. 3 began crying as Perseus dropped him.

He left them there as 1 and 2 stared in horror at their hurt friend. He didn't like doing that but it was the only choice, even if he kept fighting, soon enough their numbers would make a huge factor. He had to end it quickly. He picked up his sack of fish and moved back on the road to home. He spat out a little more blood, he knew he had a split lip from personal experience.

He also knew his mother was going to throw a fit . . .

* * *

"Perseus!"

He heard his mother yell and winced. There were few things he did fear and unfortunately his mother's wrath was one of them. He silently watched her fume as she stood up and made her way to the cabinet with the bandages stomping the whole way, "I'm going to their parents, I swear!" she said more to herself than anybody else.

"No, mom, it will solve nothing."

"How can you say that?" she said, even though she knew her son was right and he was just protecting her from more rumours, "Aren't you sick of fighting? Sick of them?"

"I have little choice in the matter…" he muttered, it was true too and his mother looked regretfully at him. Sally was young for a woman who had a thirteen year old boy.

"I'm sorry my boy, I try…I really do." The last part was whispered, they both had a hard life and both only had each other to depend on.

"It's, okay mom we'll survive, we always do."

There was a sudden crash as the front door to their small house was ripped off. "Well, well, what do we have here?" a woman asked with sickly sweet voice, "A son of Poseidon, and young too!"

"Who the, hades, are you?" Percy asked as the woman walked in, she smelled of blood and had a thin crust of red around her mouth, she seemed to slither almost and her mouth housed two elongated teeth.

She cackled and it sent shivers up the spine of Percy and Sally "I am the dreaded Lamia," She said with true joy as recognition dawned on their faces "So you know of me!" *****

Who didn't know of the daemon of a woman named Lamia? Most people had showered her origin in mystery others in revulsion, some mentioned that she was the child of Hades; others talk of her being a woman who was born to snakes and even had her half body in snake.

Frankly Perseus didn't care, he was paralyzed with fear, what was the reason for her visit? Lamia was a monster, one who only really disturbed demigods. There had been many remains left of her previous acts and all the bodies had been believed to be children of the gods. Yet still Perseus had no clue why she was here? What possible reason would she have for coming here?

"You know, I've been searching for a child of the eldest gods for a while…" A child of the big three? As far as Perseus knew there was no child of the brothers here.

Sally had found her grip on reality leave; this . . . woman was here for her son, her baby. She would die before she let her harm a single hair on his head. Slowly she stood up; she had to be brave for her boy. She had to set the example that fearing such monstrosities would lead only to your demise. She felt her knees shake, her breathing grew as rapidly as was the norm when fear and danger where added.

"What's this?" Lamia asked amused as she spotted the woman stand up "What do you think you can do? Huh; mortal?"

Sally looked at her squarely, she found the sight stranger upon closer inspection. Lamia had a fairly toned and lithe body, under the crisp and crusted blood on her was a face that at one point in history men would faint at witnessing. Though now that was a stranger from the person in front her. "I do not fear you…" Sally spoke and was surprised to find her voice calm.

"You should mortal…" Lamia said with a sadistic look as she licked at the corner of her mouth, "All should fear the daemons of the underworld, the children of Echidna."

"You are no child of that woman."

Lamia shook her head amused, "Not through birth, but through spirit yes, we have the same bloodlust."

"I still don't fear you."

Perseus watched his mother talk with that calm and confident voice and he grew calmer; his mother like always with conflict would handle the situation. He feared for his mother but what could he do? He was still stuck in paralysis staring at Lamia and wondering her motives for visiting his humble and quiet home.

Lamia frowned, "Why mortal? I've killed men far stronger than you. I've caught men far faster than you and I've outsmarted people far smarter than you; so tell me, out of the whole Greece, why is it that you do not fear me?"

Sally's knees shook but one look to her son gave her all the strength she needed, She held her ground and said with a calm tone unknown to her, "I have purpose…" She reached behind her to the dagger she kept, you never knew in such times, "I have a son to protect, I would gladly die for him, and I do not fear death."

She ran at the daemon with a speed she didn't know she possessed; she slipped out the dagger and sliced it across the red crusted face of Lamia. Blood splattered along as the mother fought to protect her son with a fiery passion only a mother could. This was her little boy . . . Nobody harms her little boy!

Perseus watched his mother fight with an expression akin to awe. He just sat there and witnessed as his mother fought against the woman who now sported a long gash across her cheek and several smaller gashes in her body.

Sally was tiring, she couldn't keep this up, she was a desperate mother, not a warrior, soon her movements became slower and Lamia had more times to dodge. She tried for a quick jab directly to Lamia's heart, but unfortunately Lamia grabbed her hands and wrenched the dagger away. Lamia held the deadly blade and then slammed it into Sally's chest.

Sally took a step back, she felt . . . numb. Wasn't it supposed to hurt? She looked down in somewhat of a daze to find the dagger still lying hilt deep in her chest, she saw the growing pool of red and knew that death would soon come to claim her. She looked back at the monster for a second as if focusing where she was before tackling her. Lamia growled deeply in her throat and then Spartan kicked the woman with her inhumane strength.

Sally flew through the air and impacted the wall where Perseus sat on the ground in frozen horror. Sally's time was close she had to hurry; she coughed up a lungful of blood, her internal injuries already severe. She fought away the temptation to just lie down and let death take her before she shakily tried to get on her knees.

Perseus didn't want this to happen, didn't want to believe what he was seeing. His mother had been winning, hadn't she? He didn't want to see this but it was as if some internal force had control of him and told him to watch. He had no choice but to look and have a front row seat at his own mother's death before his eyes.

He almost felt how Sally impacted the wall where he was lying next to. He saw her stay still for a moment and he felt a cold chill run down his spine, then she coughed up a lot of blood and some childish part of him believed his mother would get through this.

He saw her try to get to her knees as Lamia watched on fully amused by it all, he moved faster than he had to before, he needed his mother to stop fighting and for them to start running away. He silently pushed her back onto the ground with her chest facing towards the air, the sight sickened him and he gained some significant help, somehow he felt a feeling of numb detachment staring at the dagger.

It was like he hadn't registered the imminent death of his mother, like he was on the outside looking in on someone else's life. The moment stopped and he could feel tears streaming down his cheek, "mother?" he asked the spluttering and coughing form of his dying mother, "Please mother listen, we have to go! We have to run."

"N-n-o-o" She said still coughing slightly.

"Come on mother! You can't die!"

Sally looked at her son, the anguish and diminishing hope that resided in his sea green eyes. "M-y b-o-o-y" she said before somehow regaining control of her breathing and also the ability of speech, "I cannot leave this place, this is my final few minutes before Thanatos takes me." She stroked his cheek in her hand affectionately and Percy griped it never wanting to let go.

"You can't go . . . I need you."

Sally gave a small spluttering laugh, "You will find a way to survive; it is in your blood after all." She said "I have kept a grave secret from you in the hopes of protecting you from it…"

She spluttered some more and Perseus wanting to keep her talking asked "What is it?"

"It is of your heritage…" she said and found the room was becoming darker; shadows were starting to move around "You are the child of Poseidon."

"I cannot be; I'm not strong enough, you know it, I know it, the world knows it."

"My son; what the world thinks will never matter, you have more strength locked away inside you than any other, do not let the world be the judge of your fate." She fluttered her eyes, trying to keep the fading image of her son that sat so close in her, her sight was becoming less focused, "You must run and remember. . . I love you." She said and Perseus felt the grip in his hand slacken.

"Mother?" he asked desperately clutching her hand tighter, he could hear the mad cackle of Lamia behind him watching in total giddiness. "Mother? No, no, no, please no." He took two fingers to her neck and checked for a pulse and as he feared there was none.

"No, no, NO!" he yelled into empty air in rage.

"Ha-ha-ha, is the little baby sad? Don't worry you'll be seeing mommy soon." She said as she inched slowly, leisurely forward.

Perseus didn't listen he was staring straight at his unmoving mother. She had the courage to fight a monster where Perseus had been too paralyzed by fear, he felt like a coward. Rage slowly consumed him, was it him or was the air suddenly colder and misty. Lamia could feel it and was slowly getting agitated by it, "Who is doing that?" she yelled as Percy still stared.

She swallowed shrugging it off and then moving in for her prey, when she was five feet away she said "bye-bye son of Poseidon…"

"No…" Perseus muttered and then he snapped and let his rage consume him.

Suddenly the room went dry as water was collected from the very vapours of the air, forming a sphere of five metres in diameter. He stood up and Lamia found she was shaking slightly, his eyes seemed to glow a golden green hue. He turned to face Lamia, "You killed my mother…I have to repay the debt."

"What can you do against me?" She said slightly shaking now, "I am an immortal being, what possible torture could you give me?"

The sphere suddenly morphed into what could be loosely called a sharp object and then it hardened to form ice. Perseus controlled it so that the jagged piece of ice flew straight into the heart of Lamia. She blew into dust, her essence going back to Tartarus. "One death is enough for you, my mother wouldn't want me to turn into the monster you are." Perseus said to nothing in particular.

"Holy Zeus…" Perseus heard two voices say, he turned and faced the brothers who he went with on usual fishing trips.

"What are you two doing here?" Perseus asked trying to avert his eyes from them; he knew very well what it looked like; him standing next to the dead body of his mother who had a blade into her chest. He wondered what punishment he would get. Would he be hanged, stoned or would they take off his head?

He risked a glance upwards to find the two brothers looking at each other in question. Was it his imagination or were they nodding and shaking their heads? They both looked at each other one more time before they turned to Perseus. "We were sent to check up on you…" they said.

Percy took a step back, where they working with Lamia? Were the people he spent the most time with except for his mother monsters? "Why?" he demanded.

"We were contacted by our uncle who informed us of something." Dasios said, Perseus was now thoroughly confused, what were they talking about? What uncle and how did this uncle know he was in trouble? Hades, he hadn't even known they had an uncle. He only knew they had parents because they'd mentioned it before.

Thunder boomed in the distance and the two brothers spared an anxious glance outside, "Father won't be pleased." Marcos muttered and looked at his brother.

"Aye, too true, yet what punishment would he give us now?"

They both heard an even more demanding boom and then suddenly rain began to pour, as if the elements were mourning something. What the hades? Perseus had walked outside not that long ago and the sun had been out and glowing brightly back then, what would cause the severe change. Yet he felt compelled by some inner force to move to the rain.

It was similar to his time in the water, the water compelling him to jump in and take action. He walked slowly aware of the two penetrating stares the brothers were sending him. He walked past both and stood there at the entrance looking at the work of the gods…

There was a violent and heavy thunderstorm underway, thunder crackled in the distance and rain fell as he stared, the air grew cold and winds swept around. Perseus hadn't noticed it but Dasios and Marcos had stepped in front of him in an almost protecting manner. There was a sudden flash to Perseus's right and almost out of instinct he closed his eyes.

When he opened them he found himself staring at a man who was approaching his home, the man looked like the older version of Perseus himself. He seemed to walk with a pace, he came to the stairs and looked at both Dasios and Marcos quietly then at Perseus with his red rimmed eyes that seemed to hold so much pain. The man hesitated before lowering himself to his haunches, the man made Marcos look like a toothpick.

He looked Perseus square in the eyes, "How are you alive?" he whispered.

"I-I-I-My mom saved me…" he didn't know who this was or what the man's appearance meant. He was fairly shocked to find out just how much he resembled the man.

The man smiled softly, sadly. "Oh, Sally…" he muttered more to himself than anyone else. He stood up silently and just continued to look at Perseus.

"Um, not to seem rude; but who are you people?" Perseus demanded; these people knew his mother and the fact that they knew that Perseus had just been attacked.

"Of course well explain," Dasios said giving Marcos and the man a look, "We were tasked by our uncle to secure your safety until you reach fifteen, my real name isn't Dasios, and it's actually Hermes. The man with more muscle than brain next to me is my half-brother but his name isn't Marcos, its Apollo."

Perseus was stunned "Gods? Why would gods be charged with looking after me?"

"Your father can sure as hades put a thorn in Zeus's side…" Apollo said.

A lightning bolt struck close to Perseus's home and both children of Zeus jumped slightly. "I think it is time we take our leave." Hermes said and Apollo nodded. Both gods flashed away not long after, but not before giving the man who was still staring at Percy a questioning look. He told them that he'd be staying for a short while.

It was still a torrential down pour outside with the storms around yet the man didn't seem affected at all in the rain. Perseus still stood by the door, not wanting to leave the door. Yet he could feel it, the water it wanted him to take the extra step. "You don't have to resist it you know." The man said, "It's a part of you and you a part of it."

"Okay, enough! You come here asking how I survive and then muttering something about my mother; now you're spewing some nonsense. Now I only want to know one thing: _who are you?_" at the end of his little monologue Perseus was left slightly breathless.

The man looked down, how to explain? There was no way better than straightforward anyway, "I am your father Perseus." He said with a slight pause here "I am Poseidon…"

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, that is one long chapter! Guess it kinda makes up for the time, oh well. Do you know how depressing it felt writing that chapter, I hate killing off Sally, and it's enough to make you cry, also the next update might take a while, I'm sorry for not informing that it was an Origin chapter and I will do so in the future.  
Also I want to thank Anonemuss14 for being my Beta for this story!**

* * *

***: Based on the internet research I did this time would be close to the alleged 'Age of heroes'. **

****: This is during the Age of heroes, in other words, here Perseus is still the greatest mainly because Heracles hasn't been doing quests yet.**

*****: Setting the base here for the whole son of Poseidon thing as well as showing the unity between Mom and Son.**

******: PJATO: Lightning thief reference, anyone?**

*******: Lamia in Greek and Roman myths was a Libyan princess who had a taste for flesh and cannibalism, she somehow becomes a daemon or demon from Hades and soon she begins to devour young children, it was a tale made to scare kids into behaving. There are also references to a half snake, half human version of Lamia.**

* * *

**Thanks to every reviewer! If you don't review for this chapter though, I'll put Kratos from God of War on you! (Played GoW 3 and now I have GoW fever)**


End file.
